


【利艾】THE DAY ALPHA RAN AWAY

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: ＊ABO＊強強 艾主席風味 不喜請迴避＊私設
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	【利艾】THE DAY ALPHA RAN AWAY

外頭的天色如垂掛在水桶邊的抹布，骯髒灰濛，他從浴室裡出來，身上僅在髖骨圍了條毛巾，透過覆在頭髮上的遮蔽，他抬起那碧綠色的眼睥了下，依然大雨滂沱，可後頸癢的很。

＂好像想你了。＂

午後，大水傾倒的雨變得細碎，像情人間廝磨的耳語，他一邊喝著一直以來不愛的馬丁尼，一邊整著自己總是理不好的領帶，紮實的苦口令他有些不耐煩，可就算如此他也不會再去喝那跟自身味道一樣、他喜歡的黑醋栗，唯有嗆上鼻腔的辣喉才能時時提醒他清醒。

＂不，那只是幻想。＂

「耶格爾先生。」一名男子走來，恭敬的向坐在位上的他行禮，而他百無聊賴垂簾。

「在我們場子鬧事的有alpha是嘛。」氣溫並不炎熱，但後頸的紅癢讓他發燥，離開臥房行經金碧輝煌的長廊大廳，也絲毫感受不到終年控溫的舒適，今天他心情不太好，單是坐在這一小時接收匯報，精神已些許渙散，直到下屬提起，定期總是該清理些小老鼠。

「是，和一些beta。」

「替他們鬆綁。」

「什麼？」面對人的驚愕，年輕當家露出清爽的笑容，手腕墊在他精巧的下頷側視。

「放他們上來玩玩，這雨下的我骨頭都快生鏽了。」

「先生，這對您相當危險！」因為他的分化性別，這是全部部下都知道的，因此更不認同老大的行徑。

「我說，放了他們。」口吻震懾，擲了一記鋒利的眼刀，全然看不出是發情期的omega，座下的人見少年身旁的幹部晃了下手示意，紛紛照命解開手銬。

他抬起一腿擱在椅座上，撐頭斜倚，極為直白的指著自己的私處「聞到這裡的味道了嘛？想要的話，只要能上前碰到我，隨你們處治。」

其中兩個賤種一掙脫部下的掌控還真的發狂似的往前跑，直勾盯著獵物要將人生吞活剝，場面如此，卻沒有人再出手阻止。  
除了室內擴散開的強烈信息素以及刺耳的慘叫，全體部下已經噤聲跪下。  
一把彈簧刀將一隻手深深釘在了一旁的茶几，而艾倫沒抬起的那條腿，刺出鞋跟的小刀硬生由上方將來者踩在腳下，刃面插穿了腺體。

「看吶，你不用瞎操心弗洛克。」他轉了轉那把刀，對於耳邊的咒罵轉為變調走音的求饒充耳不聞「我敢說這種話也就有那本事。」

確實，名叫弗洛克的左右手會擔心也不過性別上根深蒂固的印象，但冷靜回想，沒人會為這信息素發情的，因為那不是勾引，而是壓迫性的威嚇。  
在他用力的衝地板踱下、起身，信息素以一種誇張的形式由身體周圍震開一道氣流，其餘躁動的鬧事者全腿軟的倒在地束手就擒，擁擠嘈雜的人流自然地讓出了一條路，好讓他離開這龍蛇雜處的空間回房休息。  
信息素說回來其實就是特殊的賀爾蒙，能夠左右人類的部分中樞感官，包括恐懼，艾倫˙耶格爾不是發情期的奴隸，他和頂尖alpha一樣，能夠控制氣息作為自身有利的工具。  
只不過大少爺不想忍，他想難得像隻雌獸蹶起屁股抬著腰，伏趴讓自己發熱流水的私處暴露在人眼下求操。  
當然，前提是那對象，他是統率一個組織的年輕當家，剛才的隨興就真的只是在胡鬧而已。

＂好像真的想你了。＂

「弗洛克。」

「是，先生。」

「不管代價多大，把他帶過來，帶到我面前，我這次一定要見到他……」誰膽敢讓他艾倫˙耶格爾寂寞。有，就唯獨那一人有本事，讓他甘心自己的omega身份。

「恕我僭越，幾次的搜捕雖說並非造成實質損失，但浪費人力。」

「錢我不會少給，甚至凡有關於他，我一定重重加賞。」

「耶格爾先生……其實排除上述所說，您想要的，還有很多方式可以選擇。」艾倫停下腳步，側過身眼角睨著他，弗洛克一面觀察，看人沒有不悅，繼續道「我們能找到合適的alpha人選，要順道併吞也能考量，重要的是肯定能找到匹配您又不阻礙您的傢伙，由於您是omega，除去組織自身跟業界清楚我們的人，性別多少會扯您後腿。」

「還有……先生，我跟您多年，只要您願意，我可以作為工具。」他說的卑微，不料還是踩了艾倫的底線。

「弗洛克，你這是在說，你勝過他囉？」他才睜圓眼睛，還沒來的及趕在脾氣前打住，一把刀已經插在他脖子旁的牆面裡。

艾倫握著匕首，低頭湊在人耳邊。

「放心，我知道你的忠誠，不過唯獨別想著＂這個位子＂，沒有人能取代他，除非你能把他殺了。」老大的聲音如同惡魔的唁語，他抽出小刀，一甩就消失在手腕處「不過也要你有那個能耐。」

「好了，別浪費時間快點安排人馬吧，我的脖子癢得不行，先去休息了。」少當家一掃陰霾又笑得燦爛如花，隱藏情緒與氣息堪比翻閱書頁自如。

弗洛克嘆口氣抹抹自己的頸子胸口，隨即又回覆到平靜的語調「那後天的集會呢？馬萊的上級們恐怕會不高興。」

「怎麼，我都進入發情期了，他們是老了開始飢不擇食只要好聞什麼味道都行？」

「您的控制力是獨樹一格的，當然，其實您怕麻煩的話只要服藥就行。」

「嗯……但，我就他媽不想。」

他的天真燦爛，包裹最為致命的惡劣，他拿他的冷豔老大沒辦法，弗洛克順過自己的衣領，回過身立即換上一副眼神，好似艾倫˙耶格爾的複製體般，拿出手機連線，吩咐下屬。

＊＊＊

艾倫平靜的躺靠在椅子上，不過額際全是汗，膚色微紅，他偏頭瞧了眼，利物浦的這場雨太久了，不過他的煩悶沒有白費。  
陰雨連綿，他接到如期而至的電話，已經抓到人了，耗費了一個月，他都熬到進入下一次的發情期，但平心而論，弗洛克在一個月內逮到人，這次可以說賭上他的自尊，確實是條忠心的狗。

他來到地下室的一間暗房，人已經被吊在上頭，皮繩由天井懸下，四肢被曲折往上綑綁，眼部被罩著，嘴上也塞著口枷，看起來很是狼狽。  
軟禁的空間裡沒有其他人，就連喜好也被安排的妥貼，他摘下對方的遮蔽，被囹圄的人重新恢復視野稍微瞇緊了眼，儘管裡頭昏黃，在腦子渾沌之際，被囚禁的人也立刻認出來者。  
是艾倫。是他的omega。

男子俊俏剛毅，可是一道幾乎劃破半張臉的傷痕像隻蜈蚣一樣張牙舞爪攀在那，艾倫的手撫上那個怵目驚心的疤痕，深情地說著「這是你活該。」

明明從小待在我身邊卻硬要跑掉。

當初劃破的血淋淋傷口，在割下去的同時也像在艾倫身上狠狠烙下一道印。  
他們逼迫服下春藥才讓他重新變得易感，不然聽聞利威爾割除了一半腺體好壓抑對艾倫的渴求。  
難怪他這次會在國外被逮住了，他有些虛弱，既然抗拒到這種程度，不惜丟了性命，那他也該來劑重帖。

「唔——」

他抬手往男人下體掐，燙的懾人，那一下不小力，利威爾在腫脹的難受的狀態下，根本堪不起任何一絲壓迫。

「硬的很想交配吧？」

他拉過一張椅子，像日常集會那般入座，接著平時玩世不恭的態度曲起一腳，利威爾這才發現，昏暗的空間讓他誤以為的制式服裝，其實為女性款式。  
掀起套裝緊繃的黑裙，底下是包裹的絲襪，可能因為是深色的而看不出有底褲存在。  
還未完全甦醒的性器跟著卵蛋一併被裹出形狀，乖巧的縮在那，漂亮的淡粉色被掩飾在黑色之下。  
他捧著自己的腿根，隔著輕薄的料子撫擠自己的器官，質地讓遊走過的部份閃亮亮，更加讓alpha矚目，視線全落在了那慢慢勃發的地方，它看起來是溫熱的，剛好能熨著手心的熱度。  
接著他粗魯的將絲襪扯開，撕裂的地方不規則，大腿肉就由那些裂縫掐出一個個小孤島，性器上也僅剩一點線相連，漂亮硬挺的肉莖繃在那呼之欲出。

他拿起放在一邊的塑料棒子把玩，指腹抵著頂端的凹處搓揉，像在為一位alpha服務「我憑記憶訂做了一個接近你的尺寸。」

當他舔吻人造的碩大男根，延伸向上的繩結輕微晃動。  
艾倫一邊吃著那根假陽具，一邊以兩指輕輕捏著，上下安撫自己的小兄弟。  
他沒再將襪子的開口撕大，而是讓它們自然零落在那，接著以潤濕的棒子硬性將黑絲撥開。  
他將玩具插入的瞬間，有水光延小口噴出，利威爾已經明白，他的omega有多濕，內裡那麼多的汁水，全是為他而興奮。  
折磨的是，那個玩具的質地是透明的，因此能看見撐開了的穴肉，以及附著其上研磨的潤滑體液。

孩子叫的媚人，男人的額際浮凸青紋，一根沒有意識的東西有什麼好？比得上人類剛好的皮膚與溫度？  
然而下一秒，利威爾悲哀的意識到，當他開始去思考這些沒有意義的事，也就代表他很難全身而退了。

他抽出侵入身體的東西，舔了舔上頭自己的淫水，自己的味道並無吸引或倒胃之分，但發情期的omega又有何理智可言？他只是順從一切歡愉，好來撼動利威爾的垂死掙扎。  
他隨手棄了玩膩的道具，背過身架在椅背，掰開自己濕濡的臀部。

「看清楚了，我的肉洞……」他說的地方還維持在剛才塞滿的鬆弛，小嘴肉眼可見的收縮「它需要你。」

滑過會陰，他的手由前方伸向後，三指毫不輕手的塞進穴蕾，彎起指節，摳弄穴心。已經是發情期隨時都能高潮的敏感體質，禁不起強烈的自虐，下腹肌肉繃緊、酸澀，在一道乳白的弧線之後，透明微腥的液體涓流不斷。  
他狼狽的張著嘴呼吸汲取氧氣，手臂撐在椅背上穩住自己已潰敗的身子，直接尿在座椅上，那濃烈，自身體溢出的信息素泛開，凌持利威爾的神經。  
他的腿根顫抖，胸口劇烈起伏，但依然走到了男人面前，為他卸掉那個溢流口水的球，轉而將剛才染滿自己體液的手指強硬插入男人口腔。

「喜歡我的味道嘛？」對方沒有回話，他紅著眼看得入迷，想要咬斷在嘴裡興風作浪的手指，想撲倒眼前狂放不羈的人，咬斷他的頸動脈。

「自己掙脫吧，我就在前面的房間裡，我等你，我的利威爾先生。」膩人的吻落在頰側，優雅的身影，消失在門的另一邊。

＊＊＊

已經四年了，他和他的omega已經分別四年了嗎？現下他已經忘記自己是如何度過這些日子的。

艾倫是黑幫艾爾迪亞的繼承人，還是強褓嬰兒時即授命定當然惹來不少非議，而一路擁護他的，正是利威爾。

利威爾不是街頭卒子，他是艾爾迪亞的其一成員，曾經的成員。同時也是令人聞風喪膽的alpha。  
他兼任導師及管家的角色，為晨起的孩子更衣，提著鞋底為人穿上，或是偶爾黑幫小少爺跑來，即使身上還有殘留的血腥味，利威爾也會平靜的把人抱起，讓他坐在自己肩上。  
如果說艾倫註定是王座上的勝者，那麼利威爾就是他的影武者，最初不外乎就是使命，後來有了不為人知的，為父心理。  
艾倫可以說是他一手拉拔大的，不論是看著家庭教師與他同進書房，那闔上房門前的一絲笑靨，亦或是對打時、挨揍時的狩獵模樣，利威爾以為他們亦師亦友，可隨著相處的點滴，他沒意會到，孩子將他視為特別之人。

9歲那年，艾倫的性別分化令頭子失落，繼承人竟會是omega，雖說同為稀少族群，但作為黑幫組織身份，不是生為強健的alpha實屬劣勢。  
不過很快，大家就發覺了艾倫的特異之處。  
第一個體認到的是利威爾，認證了第二性別後，他的身體能力沒有改變，肉搏格鬥、器械的使用流暢度，都不遜色於組織裡的幹部，甚至總有一天能超越他們，畢竟他已經有過撂倒一位成年alpha的輝煌紀錄。  
當時他還曾經誓言要永遠輔佐在艾倫身邊，起因於一回，在他們對武當中，利威爾一個沒控制好打斷了孩子的胳臂。  
儘管他生性好強強忍劇痛，卻仍然改變不了利威爾傷到他、omega終究弱於alpha的事實。  
那是第一次，他傷到年幼的孩子，在將那個落淚顫抖的嬌小身軀擁入懷裡的同時，他下定決心要將孩子無恙的送上艾爾迪亞的位子。

他要他成為，一個絕不用向alpha低頭的尖端分子。

＊＊＊

艾倫是特別的，他依然是讓人聞之色變的王。  
不過誰都沒料想到，基因的奴性會如此可怕。

12歲時，艾倫迎來了初潮。  
生理上，身體才開始長成長開，屬於他的甜美信息素才頭一次慢慢流瀉，氾濫了他的房間。  
利威爾沒想過艾倫會接納他、把他視為能交付的對象，當時他還太年輕了，其實他大可不顧一切擁抱他，然而他那時只考慮到孩子還未成年。  
這只是初次的，僅只他在身旁所以選擇自己，這也讓利威爾提高了警覺，未來不能有讓艾倫身處於不利的狀態。

稚嫩的身體承擔著第一次的發情，不斷的往利威爾的懷裡蹭，他迷失了，固然懾人但尚且在能控制的範圍內，他淡然的描述，嘗試以淺顯的言語引導艾倫慢慢的釋放積在後頸的信息素，同時套弄自己的器官直到高潮，去緩解想要被射精的渴望。  
可是年幼的omega只懂勾引他，觸摸他困在西服內脹痛的陰莖，抬頭親吻那匯聚汗珠的下頷，他唯一認可、親近的alpha。  
他沒有被味道薰昏頭，是艾倫的泣吟讓他心軟，最後是讓人躺倒，併攏那纖白的雙腿夾緊腿根，器官藉由大腿內側滑膩的肌膚活塞，暫且讓精液噴灑在胸膛與私處假性標記處理。

看著壓在自己嫩莖上方，粗硬熱燙的肉棒，艾倫被碾壓的心癢，明明是一樣的器官，卻因年紀與分化性別顯得不同，柔韌的觸覺摩擦著細嫩的敏感皮膚，兩人的龜頭在不知不覺間都興奮的頂開了皮，暗紅的圓潤頂部在艾倫的股間浮現又退出。  
他很高興自己是自由的，他還保有思覺意識，他清楚認知這個對象是利威爾他才甘願淪為命定的奴僕，他想捧住那巨物，細細的納入口腔吸吮，喝下他的精液。

其實艾倫壓根不介意利威爾抱他，他甚至認為直接標記他是最簡單乾脆的方式，不是會一直在一起嗎？那多了那層涵義不也同理？他不懂男人的顧慮。  
而這件事造成了日後的意外，利威爾以為，孩子的味道也就這個程度，他完全忽略，這只是剛開始。  
那時候，那不會是艾倫的錯，是他低估了本能，沒想過會敗給信息素的刺激。

他還記得那日白天的時間幾乎馬不停蹄的忙碌，艾倫正式接任，儘管他才15歲，利威爾站在窗邊離他最近的位子，看著身著黑服的他伸出手背一一給幹部們親吻，宣誓效忠。

傍晚，難得利物浦的夕陽清晰的像個大火球，焰火搖動的紅光撒進了室內的絨毯，接著一雙圓頭皮鞋踩進他的視野裡，艾倫尋常的向他走來，乖巧的、純粹的男孩退下了一天令他疲憊的生硬衣裳，換上輕鬆的標準服裝，短褲與長襪之間那一段露出來的白皙肌膚不知為何讓利威爾嚥了口唾沫，再來只不過是瞄了眼在大腿上的襪夾，後背頃刻冷汗。  
他瞬間卻步，那可怕的程度讓他懷疑，沒有其他人聞到嗎？這規模感覺能覆蓋整座宅邸。  
其實那氣味只蠱惑了利威爾一人，而會被他放大到如此強烈，是艾倫毫不掩飾的愛意。

「利威爾先生。」當時孩子好像靠近他要談論什麼，但當艾倫的手心觸碰到他胸口的那一霎那，他是抓住對方的手急匆匆的拉上了車。

他將艾倫帶到別館，那是地位特別的成員才有的待遇。  
原本是什麼考量來著？只是為了隔離這誇張程度的信息素，但熬過來到這裡的路途後，利威爾已全然忘了最初的目的。

利威爾先生？他最後只記得孩子那聲軟軟的遲疑。

絲質襯衫在掙扎與反抗下是被撕碎的，秀氣的器官被人啃咬吞嚥，私處被指頭侵入，蹂躪著快感的地帶，身子一下下過電，如離水的魚抽搐。  
腦海泛白，對激情的性高潮手足無措，沒釐清的體內麻癢固然得到滿足，但對於男人反常的狀態，艾倫下意識的想要掙脫，倒激起了利威爾此刻的佔有與嗜虐。  
他拉下褲腰的皮帶，對折了一下下抽在艾倫身上。

「啊——」漂亮的背脊綻開一道道暗紅的痕跡，像荊棘慢慢纏繞攀爬孩子白淨的軀體，詭異的痛楚全然不及被利威爾單方面毆打時的萬分之一，卻激出了生理淚水，他只是靜靜淌著，任憑眼前的人宰割。

遊走在毀滅邊緣，褲子被撕扯的零落，連著襪子、襪夾垂掛在腳踝上，被進出的下身很快浸染了污濁的痕跡。慘叫在此時只會變得旖旎，疼痛伴隨侵蝕神經的異樣感覺攪亂他的思緒，不過僅只反射排拒外力攻擊，他劇烈抵禦，被陸續禁錮又陸續掙脫的四肢輪番掃蕩，試圖脫離利威爾的暴力對待，然而只是溢流無法抑止的淚珠，只能環抱身上肆虐的男人，這一切卻化作安穩，他的眼角透著煙粉，安心地讓自己的喘息與吟哦呼叫出聲。  
艾倫不會混淆，這不是平常的利威爾，但同時也是他熟識的那個利威爾沒錯，同一個人，截然不同的行為，也不過就是alpha與omega的擦槍走火罷了，是和利威爾先生真是太好了，每個omega要獨自面對的過程，是利威爾陪伴在他身邊真是太好了。

肉體與視覺上的，性的發洩讓利威爾情不自禁湊上去吻他，畢竟他是多麼純淨，自瀆也沒交媾來的上好，孩子窄緊的通道熾熱，簡直要讓人融化，年幼的嗓音組織出的呻吟媚入骨髓。  
下體被人狠戾侵入，牽動剛才皮肉的傷，由綻開的地方撕裂，身體浮現斑斑紅紫，體內的撞擊好像要把殘餘的點點穢血催吐出來。

孩子在他唇上咬了一口子，而男人則將血液連同唾液一併渡給他，當時他為此覺得身為omega也沒什麼不好，甚至品嘗到那種絕對擁有的幸福，但一切都很短暫。艾倫永遠不會懂，在這之後利威爾變了，他們之間的一切變了。

那是一段半軟禁、愛戀變得畸形的日子，他用麻繩緊緊綁住了艾倫的手腕與腳踝，孩子嘗試掙脫過，但只是增加身體的傷痕，刺進皮膚裡的麻繩碎屑。  
他也將對方的飢餓忘的一乾二淨，看到他，只有無邊的慾望，他抬起虛弱的人，虎口掐住下頷迫使他張口，跨在孩子肩頸兩側將自己充斥濃厚味道的下體塞入艾倫口中，發洩在他嘴裡，再捏住他的鼻子逼人嚥下。omega由裡到外，充斥了一個alpha的氣息。

那張純真的臉蛋，嘴角臉頰沾染乳白液體，腿根和私處也遍布乾涸的白液結塊，指節按壓那鼓起的臉頰，艾倫會討好的盡數嚥下，瞇起眼感受男人好聞的味道。  
後來男人用布綁起艾倫的雙眼，更換了感官饗宴的方式，縱使內心並不排斥，但身體不堪如此折騰，整個人瘦了一圈，起先，孩子開始分不清黑夜白天，身體除了外傷與侵犯的疼痛，便是生理一直認定為休息時間，長時間處於昏昏欲睡的狀態。  
在短暫的清醒間，就是毫無節制的與男人愚蠢的搖晃。連日來不想進食只有攝取稀少水分，發情的身體加上alpha深不見底的索求，男人沒有發現孩子面臨的脫水跡象。

「沒事，艾倫在我這。」似乎都會聽見利威爾這麼回答接來別館的電話，他會很快結束一切打斷他跟艾倫歡愛的外界因子，回到床邊撫摸那張白瓷臉蛋，而孩子也會回蹭那雙溫暖的手，縱使他做了多過分的事。

艾倫在這段時間沒下床過，事實上擁有伴侶的omega都是這麼和alpha度過的，只差在他沒有周全安頓。  
每天，幾乎不停的做愛，暫時射不出東西硬不起來的空檔，蒼白的肌膚又會被利威爾當作畫布褻玩。  
床上的人安靜的彷彿空殼，瞳色渾濁，被換上了乾淨的浴袍，在那些遮蔽不了的地方，能看見裡頭延伸齒印及瘀痕，下身出血，有粗魯帶出的一絲腥紅，和指甲陷入肉裡刨出的血痕。  
  
「我的艾倫……我可愛的艾倫……」利威爾捧著孩子的雙頰，端詳那只要施虐便會哭泣求饒的臉蛋，接著讓彼此的額頭靠在一起，艾倫虛弱的抬起一絲微笑，悉聽那些耳語，親暱飄忽的蹭著對方傳遞而來的溫度。

他相當清楚，即便過程變得不正常，那是喜歡與愛，是一切需要利威爾的詞彙。這和他身為omega無關，他老早就認定利威爾做他的伴侶，一生奉獻。  
光只是利威爾躺在身側休息一下子，他的身子便又躁動，沐浴在暖陽下，他先是跪坐磨蹭床單，性器翹起滴水，他的胸口也一樣發熱難耐，整個人伏趴了下去，抬高腰肢，自己摳挖濕答答的泉眼，在釋放時軟糯甜膩的呼喚男人的名字。  
他不利索的退掉了衣物，熾熱的體溫受不住多餘熱源，在他哭著粗魯的箍弄自己的肉莖，利威爾終於清醒，憑藉艾倫散發的信息素快速勃起，填滿那發癢寂寞的地方。  
剛重新讓彼此嵌合，孩子已急不可耐的自己往後頂，貪婪吃著alpha的器官，同時這一切畫面也挑戰alpha的自制力。  
利威爾出手壓住艾倫的頸子往下掐將人按倒，呈現獸交的姿態，胯部兇狠劇烈的聳動，穴蕾泌出無法再含住的白漿，利威爾終於壓抑不住牙根的癢意，咬上孩子的腺體，同時又再度射精，霎時間被標記並綁定的omega也承受不住的洩出來，射濕了整張床單。  
只是去咬omega的後頸也猶如體驗過數十次的高潮，意識飄然、滿足，在成結卡在艾倫身體裡的期間，他舔著那個出血的印子，時不時以牙尖擦過，彼此汗流浹背，流露舒服的嘆息。

這才第一次有了不同，直到呼吸開始平復，利威爾逐漸發覺前面都不曾有的違和感。  
不知第幾回的性交射精後，好似總算蓋過了艾倫煽惑的氣味，利威爾終於吸入那之外的清新空氣，隨後瞳孔爆縮。

怎麼回事？  
回神，滿室的狼藉，還有床上悽慘無比的人，奄奄一息，看上去只剩半條命。  
這是哪？是他的別館。經過幾天了？大約是一個禮拜。利威爾這才拉回意識，為什麼他會在這時清醒——是艾倫的發情期尾聲與標記。

腦中的警鈴如雷乍響，他凌虐、監禁他珍視的孩子一個禮拜之久。

出於信任，因此當他自己向組織自首降罪，這件事才真正引爆。  
一個alpha與omega同在屋簷會發生什麼大眾皆是心照不宣，以此為前提加上利威爾本來就是紆尊降貴的傑出男alpha，上面沒有再追究的意思，但也出於他親手摧毀了自己全心栽培的人，這份罪孽他背負不起。  
他逃了。他知道艾倫不會去恨他，但就是清楚他恐怕會把這件事將這些年來的提攜之恩作為補償，一筆勾消，他深知不能留在他身邊。

利威爾從未看不起omega性別，或許正相反，他相當懼怕他們，在alpha們瘋狂以下半身詆毀他們的同時，又是誰在操控著讓他們低賤的發情？因此他從沒想過與誰建立羈絆，對於艾倫多是視如己出。  
逃亡的那幾年他切身體會了他所認定的事實，信息素的交融是強烈致命的藥癮，一旦無預警抽離便會在夜裡魂牽夢縈，狀況時好時壞，偶爾那些渴望如猛毒，苦痛由胸口蔓延，進而剝奪呼吸。偶爾他會在夢裡碰見那孩子，他一絲不掛，那具身體依舊白淨美好，他們在夢裡無盡的交歡，想要生殖器鑲嵌摩擦、想在他體內成結射精、想使他受孕的強烈配種慾望，在清醒之時利威爾曾經虛實不分，性慾旺盛想去妓館陋巷隨便抓個omega交配了事。  
理智讓他無法再去傷害艾倫，可是靈魂綁定後的身體拒絕一切非艾倫˙耶格爾的對象。最初分離的一個禮拜，他把自己關在簡陋的木造小屋裡，不斷自慰削弱那些淫念，破舊的環境充斥揉成團的破布或皺紙，門外有貧民窟被氣味吸引而至的omega，當他即將為那懇求的聲音和諂媚的信息素妥協，那瞬間從腳底竄升至天靈蓋的反胃感讓他吐得昏天暗地，心理對於自身的不忠而產生削骨的痛，全身咯咯作響像要散架。  
他度過了一個月，像死過一次，他生活在垃圾堆般的環境，出去隨便找來的食物不潔淨，導致他無力地在原處嘔吐，也沒有多餘力氣去清除。被鐵鍊鎖死的木門上布滿抓痕，利威爾的十根指頭，指甲全數外掀斷裂、無一完好。

兩個月後，屋內亮起了一小簇光點，他把煤油燈點燃放在屋內唯一的一張桌子上，在輕微搖晃的光源前，已經全用繃帶包裹的指頭輕輕在小紙片上傾倒適量的菸草，稍嫌顫抖的捲起紙捲銜在唇上，劃開火柴點燃的味道跟這黑街的潮濕霉味異曲同工，連現在自己本身亦同。  
停在空中的煙頭燒出的灰掉在鞋上搵出焦痕，他呼了口，眼角抽動，極為不屑的哼笑，他扭曲笑顏抬頭看著那懸著斷木的天花板，終於適應了伴侶分離的戒斷症狀，他已經準備好離開這裡步入週期轉換國家的旅程。  
一身全新的簡便服裝是委託街頭的人購買，行蹤依然保持隱密。原來靈魂綁定在現今醫學早也不是無解的身心狀態，可藉由手術、用藥和階段性心理治療解除羈絆，多麼神聖的本能在人類跟前也不過廉價。  
他看著手中的仿間劣質醫療文宣，得知強行拆分有六成以上的致死率，自己也這麼硬性轉化過來了，相信有組織庇護的孩子也能早早斷了這份聯繫。

——我願意把所有能奉獻的全部給你，甚至性命，但不包含這副身體。

可是利威爾不知道，從頭到尾，甚至在後頸注入信息素之前，艾倫天生便能控制信息素，他不是無差別的誘因，那些氣味全只籠罩在利威爾身上。

＊＊＊

艾倫自始至終不曾怨懟過利威爾分毫，他甚至覺得安心，雖然那過程足夠他受，但他清楚，那只是個意外，他們發展成這種關係是艾倫樂見也必然的，對他來說在醫院正視後的一切才是惡夢。  
他並沒有昏厥，所以注入點滴時他就已經有力氣坐起身想和利威爾說話，當他拉住利威爾整齊的服裝袖口，卻是被人抽回了。  
本來的笑靨凝固，孩子的眼神透露茫然，突然一陣急促的腳步聲將之蓋過，一個拳頭就這麼砸在利威爾臉上。

「利威爾先生——」

「很大膽啊，不過是少爺身邊的一條狗…」動手的人，便是與艾倫年齡相近，年輕的幹部弗洛克「跪下。」

利威爾連半點辯解都沒有便單膝落地，而弗洛克則掏出手槍指著利威爾的腦袋，倏忽，弗洛克的胸膛由後被數十把刀貫穿……

「不准動他，否則我會殺了你。」是他少爺駭人的信息素，幾乎斃命的冷由心口竄出，弗洛克閉眼垂下握槍的那隻手，但隨即換上小刀——

「呃——」年輕成員手段毒辣，一下手就是劃破半張臉、毀掉一邊眼睛。

「這是你應有的懲罰。」弗洛克頭也不回，他語調平板的應對那猶如無數隻手掐上他脖頸的怨焰「少爺，這是命令，頭子交辦的事完成了，沒有其他的了。聽好了，往後你還是要效忠少爺，鞠躬盡瘁。」

利威爾只是放任傷處泊泊流血，連去摀住都沒有，像是也認同這樣程度的重創是他應付的代價。病房外被派駐了部下看守，利威爾則在房內，他仍舊是地位最特別的那個，唯一能如此近身待在當家身邊的alpha，不過從那日開始，男人一直是沈默寡言，頂多詢問身體狀況，其餘一概不發一語。

「利威爾先生怎麼都不跟我說話了？」艾倫沒忘記那天在衝突之前，利威爾是怎麼迴避他的，從有記憶以來頭一遭「這樣真寂寞……」

當時艾倫只能無奈的淺淺笑著，15歲的他解讀不了利威爾的情緒，照理說經過那樣的對待，受虐者本人沒有生氣，他們還綁定成了伴侶這不皆大歡喜？然而利威爾卻在幾日後不見蹤影，成了艾倫扭曲的開端。

「為什麼？他人呢？現在去！給我抓回來，現在就去不管多遠！不論死活給我抓回來！」他將omega專用的營養劑扔在匯報的人面前，噴濺滿地的玻璃碎片，抱頭嘶啞低吼，扯住髮絲近乎歇斯底里「他竟然敢離開我！那個混帳竟然敢離開我！」

艾倫心灰意冷的拂著後頸的咬傷，說不出滋味，他沒有責怪他，前當家也沒有要咎責的意思，他們的性別各是alpha和omega，這樣的事對孩子來說沒大不了，然而是為了什麼？愧疚？  
alpha和omega情投意合的狀態下超出計畫的失控都是在所難免，迫不得已的順應自然難道不好嗎？他們難道不允許走錯一次、下錯一步棋嗎？除非利威爾並不是這麼想。難道他終究認為本能是齷齪卑賤的，抵禦不了衝動即為敗者？

交融信息素後的細胞全部都在叫囂，利威爾徹底離開了他，大腦認知改寫，被標記的身體、被綁定的靈魂全都在反噬，像毒癮發作，由腺體泛開的，全身如萬千蟲蛀，致使他拔掉針頭去撞牆自殘，因此即使體力、機能快速恢復了仍舊無法出院，轉而被關在封閉室裡防止自傷。  
隔離房裡充斥詭異的喊叫，但全被縝密的吸音材質防堵，保有絕對隱私及尊嚴。眼淚漫步整張臉顯得悽慘，說不出的痛令他痛不欲生。

你該死膚淺的溫柔會害死我！為什麼，你一聲不響的就離開，我不明白…

身子在這種時候猛的竄升高熱，一股濕涼自體內泌流，染濕了鬆垮的病服，他艱難扯下褲子卡在大腿，單是只露出器官和臀部已經耗費他相當大的精力。  
摸到自己的肉穴使他一震，那裡還沒被刺激就興致高漲的開闔蠕動，水分又化為交配的準備，不管身體主人的伴侶是否在身邊。  
他死了心的用手指胡亂填補那似乎沒吃了一個alpha就不會消停的地方，張嘴呼氣的唾液和失神的眼淚全都側流泛開。  
真是最糟的樣子了，在封閉室隔間裡就不會有任何監視器，他管不上事後也會由痕跡被知曉他在裡頭做過的事，抽動併攏的指節，假裝是那個粗大的傢伙在後穴搗弄、橫衝直撞。  
軟墊吸收了部分水分，剩下汁水在表面形成深色的痕跡，精液半乾，更加稠化黏附於纖維。  
暫時滿足的慾望止息，但以一種悲涼的方式作為管道，蜷在牆角的身子越發顫抖，艾倫心痛欲絕，用力揪著胸口的衣料。  
是否從最初開始，利威爾只是把他當作出眾有別於平凡低下的男性omega培養，不過是因為自己特別，他才會把自己捧在手心上。  
他不能是一個無能的omega，他不能是彼此容不下的東西。  
既然你如此希望，我會變成你想要的模樣。

「啊啊、啊啊啊啊——呵…呵呵……哈哈哈、啊哈哈哈哈…」他放聲大哭試圖去抵銷這種崩潰的不適感，接著卻變為詭譎的笑聲。

本來院方擬定先以藥劑來快速抑制分離的症狀，接著再與患者討論想進行手術或者階段性心理治療，誰知幾天後，人突然像完全沒事一般，就這麼出院回到艾爾迪亞。  
而自那之後，組織內部非但沒有說嘴omega抵擋不住性慾的體質，也從沒有人敢非議新任當家。

說謊的人被艾倫以虎口掐上嘴，一道血花在眾人面前潑灑。他拋了手中染血的剪刀，是遺落在花台的，園丁的工具。

「在我的眼皮下走私毒品，該說有勇無謀呢？還是根本沒有腦子？」地上那眉心中央開了個洞的死屍被他踢離眼睛所見的範圍，旁邊的下屬們立刻把屍體拖下處理，接下來審訊在他們所屬賭場或酒店欺壓、侵害人員的傢伙們，他翹起腿，靠回椅背睥睨「哼…alpha、alpha…不過就是按摩棒一樣的存在，瞧你們，趾高氣昂的……」

幹部的失蹤，造就了年輕老大的暴虐猖狂。

他相當成功的建立了整個艾爾迪亞的行事作風與威嚴，他步上利威爾安排好的道路，成為他塑造的形象，然後現在，獵場已準備完畢。

我成為了無人能駕馭的omega，當然也包括你。

是時候，該回到我身邊了。

＊＊＊

他沒想到自己會在基輔中了埋伏，潛逃四年，以為脫離了艾倫的眼線，實質只是欲擒故縱。  
他們掌握到時機，挑了他才從美國黑市做完手術轉換地點，沒想到從出發就已經是請君入甕，他在基輔剛下榻的飯店被鎖定，從接待侍從就已經是艾倫的人了，被注射了藥劑渾然不覺。  
被艾倫摘下眼罩後才知道身在一個牢房，但說牢房又不太完全，這裡沒那麼骯髒，有使用的跡象，仔細一看比較接近拷問的用途。

那道門板後的味道重新漏了過來，穿透他的鼻腔、浸潤腦門，或許生活已然習慣沒有伴侶在身邊的痛，但那充其量只能說是壓抑沉睡，而非治癒，因此必須一直躲著孩子避免勾起彼此忘卻的本能。  
枷鎖斷裂，男人扯開一手，接續晃斷了雙腳的拘束，最後一個支撐點瞬間承受不住體重導致他摔落地面，內臟破裂般的疼痛流竄四肢，如同經歷拋刑。

「太慢了。」門扉敞開，裡頭是不堪入目的場景，長髮及肩的人一手銬在床柱，一手扯著塞在穴裡的珠串。

「哈啊……」眼看等待的人依約到來，他在對方面前開始輕輕拉扯，讓圓珠依序拔出體外，紅潤的內裡一次一次被微微帶出一點，緊緊吸附著每個小球捨不得它們離開似，完全失去塞物的穴直接流淌蜜水，氣味又更加濃厚。  
  
利威爾有些搖晃不穩，頂著滿額薄汗上前，剛靠上床沿便如同被人敲打脛骨，往前攀在床鋪上，更加靠近那個散發好聞、專屬於他的味道的地方。  
抬眼就會看見，他不住撫摸艾倫的下腹，那裏滑膩，一點毛髮也沒有，跟初生嬰兒沒兩樣。

「我可是相當有把握，這次絕對逮到你，所以先好好的妝點了自己。」利威爾朝他狠瞪，但維持不久，視線很快渙散「我把這裡剃乾淨了，還記得嗎？我們第一次親暱時我還小，讓你懷念懷念雛兒的滋味。」

「你費盡心思…就只為把我拐上床？」焦灼的汗水奔流，瞳孔散放、眼神半斂，他幾乎已經放棄抵抗，應該說理智已經消磨殆盡，抱著破罐破摔的心態。

「是拐回我的床，你現在還拒絕的了嗎？你可以試試看。」他拉住男人的手往下挪移放在那姣好的器官上，配合話語直接釋放了腺體，男人立刻摟住他的腰。

一瞬間，他們貼的如此近，湧上了一大堆過往的念頭。本來只顧專注來場酣暢的性事，孩子仍明顯動搖了，可是卻只是將頭埋在利威爾頸側，沒有離開的打算。

「我也無法預測，畢竟，還要看看你床上的表現，說不定我會情不自禁。」男人一邊說著，一邊順過光裸的背脊，惹來瑟瑟顫抖回應「你還是一樣的，打架不會挑對象，擅長找死。」

他在耳殼呼氣，俯了身將孩子嚴嚴實實壓在身下，散發一種危險的氣息「艾倫，是你自己把我抓回身邊的，要後悔也來不及。」

少年看著自己的身體被拉下，利威爾雙手扣住人的髖骨抬起腰，輕咬他的穴口媚肉，舌尖鑽入搔他的心頭，潤滑為了即將到來的性交湧出，先行刺激鼻腔的氣息誘使人吸食，蜜水甘美。  
已經被破壞的殘餘腺體和著發情的信息素共鳴，讓利威爾久違釋放氣味，如同一直處在高壓狀態終得解脫，他扶著孩子打濕的臀部，一手去解他繃在那的褲頭，握起單靠氣息就強行勃發的生殖器，瞳色黯淡，眼角染上不正常的紅。

「哼嗯…嗯…」他不是會忍的性子，在被舌頭侵犯的同時直接先用手滿足硬地貼在肚子上的陰莖，因為接近摺疊的姿勢，射在了自己胸膛和臉上，他把唇邊的抹過納入嘴裡「你讓我忍得好辛苦。」

利威爾跟著吻上去，打轉交纏的舌頭有著艾倫的精液，像直接從嗅覺上做了一次標記般的爽快，他將那雙長腿完全分開敞在兩側，最大限度的以指腹把肉洞往兩側掰，單只是這樣的動作艾倫便興奮的收縮，小口一開一闔在完全沒有磨擦刺激的狀態下分泌出水。

「嘁。」利威爾氣急敗壞的啐了一聲，隨即就把粗硬的地方不管不顧捅了進去。

「哈——」自行解決沒有少過，第一次真正的標記經歷了利威爾的凌虐後，身體就只繫著那份感覺，食髓知味，只是艾倫試過多少折騰自己的方式，都不及這一刻兩人交纏，艾倫才真正感覺到什麼是解脫。

利威爾把他填滿了，一口氣補足了這四年的空蕩。  
僅僅是因為做愛的體位便會擁抱對方，就算真是如此艾倫也踏實得快要流淚，而當利威爾吻上他，他遊刃有餘、蠻不在乎勒出瘀痕的扯斷手銬，用同樣的力道去回應那個快要把他碾碎的思念。  
相容的口腔裡已經快要沒有艾倫的羶味，取而代之是彼此唾液的甘甜，其實抱得緊會很難讓alpha動作，可是現下沒有誰願意結束這個吻，利威爾僅只稍嫌讓人搔癢的動著胯，讓熱燙的地方淺淺來回。

直到缺氧，兩人呼著氣拉開距離，凝視對方，艾倫像隻貓貼上對方的額頭，在最近的地方小聲耳語「太過文雅的性愛已經無法滿足我。」

他鬆開了對利威爾的禁錮，其實在這之前他還是有點怕，深怕一個不注意人又從他身邊溜走，不過現在已經不會有分開他們的可能了。  
利威爾撐起身，掐住少年精瘦的腰往自己身體這邊扣，聳起下身劇烈頂撞，莖身已全部沒入卻還想要插得更深，他彎下腰去舔沾染汗液精水的胸膛，啃咬那泛紅的乳尖，凶狠的抽送不斷撞擊穴心，咬合的地方擠出omega自己分泌的淫水，身下的人被頂舒服了叫的越發艷魅。

利威爾還在射精時，艾倫就這麼突然翻過身將人壓制在床上，陰莖脫離了窄緊的包裹，空蕩的噴了一絲白液顯得有些可憐，而少年一股腦跪坐上前，將也已經脫離稚嫩，變得紅艷鮮嫩的部分捅進利威爾的嘴裡。  
男人皺起眉，爆出的信息素威嚇，但早已震懾不了此刻爬到頭上撒野的人，後腦勺被他扶起固定，接著散發甜膩味道的地方逕自享用起他的口腔。

「啊、啊……好棒……利威爾先生……」小鬼還知道要敬稱，不過在一個錯誤的時間點。

畢竟味道早轉化為契合，利威爾也配合的收緊口腔肌肉，舌面貼在肉棒的下方浮凸，讓人更加順滑的活塞，如柑橘般的汁水溢滿，這時艾倫卻突然捏住他的鼻子。

「……這是報復？」實際上是他自主吞下，沒有alpha會錯過自己伴侶的任何堪比瓊漿玉液的汁水。

「我對你的怨言可多了。」他扶著利威爾完全沒軟化的陰莖，對準穴口抵著，像用下面的小嘴吮吻龜頭，接著一吋一吋往下吞，直到圓潤飽滿的囊袋沉甸在男人的下腹。

他發出綿長的嘆息，慨歎久違的滋味，此刻他沒要去追溯這些年的細節繁瑣，他只想著是該好好犒賞自己的身體了。  
艾倫讓身體往後撐，把交合的地方暴露給男人看，猙獰的alpha性器確實的研磨著omega的穴，皺褶全數被撫平，水潤咬緊著肉棒的進出，這個姿態也正好會讓硬挺的部分擦在孩子的敏感帶上，水沿著陰莖流淌，整個鍍的晶亮。  
艾倫難耐的仰頭呼氣，利威爾的性器粗硬的如同烙鐵充盈他的內腔，無可言喻的饜足讓他眼部潮紅，瞳仁微微上吊、恍惚，他忘情撫摸他們連接在一塊的地方，充血的陰莖柔韌的表面、自己濕漉漉的穴蕾。  
只差臨門一腳，艾倫自己補上。他轉換姿勢讓身體前傾，指頭由一個方便的角度俐落的加了進去，勾起指節，直白的往軟肉按壓，內部隨之痙攣，精水噴濺，直接尿在了男人身上。

「哼，就跟你們alpha的標記一樣。」利威爾原本以為自己真的喚不醒意識，誰知艾倫成功的激怒他，一個棲身，他再度以居高臨下的姿態惡狠狠進入那個不知死活、只顧求歡的淫蕩少年。

「那時候的事還不夠給你教訓？」

有一瞬間，空間整個靜謐下來，只剩下他們紊亂的呼吸，有太多想法攪亂在一起，艾倫不知該從哪一項說起，不過至少不是現在。  
現在不該有任何事打擾他們。  
孩子重新攬緊他的伴侶，以頂在對方身上的地方扭腰磨蹭，重新釋放信息素蠱惑，傳遞發情的信號。

「沒見過像你這麼欠幹的。」

「廢話那麼多做什麼，快啊……狠狠的操幹我，利威爾先生……」

性器插進那個都是水的內裡，他硬是把腰往前抬，讓孩子呈現了幾乎對折的姿態，慘叫連綿，加上剛才體液發酵的氣味，交媾變得狂野，他攬緊在身上肆虐的人，讓呻吟全清晰吐露在他耳邊，含吻耳珠，或不時模仿男人在做的事，捲起舌尖戳刺、挑逗對方的耳洞。

「嗯…啊……哈、啊……利威爾…先生……射給我……射給我……」

面對眼前沉淪的一切，在那氣味的催化下最後卻突然閃過所有單純片段，明明身分是高於自己的繼承人，卻總會在他交辦好頭子的事歸來後，只要揮揮手，年幼的艾倫就會像小動物一樣乖乖跑來，要是利威爾疲憊的隨興坐在地上，他還會坐進那個腿間圈起的空洞，在人剛長了點身高時依然過來挽著手臂…  
形同父子的扮家家酒，只是他建構的假象，像是要跟他深信不疑的過往作告別，擰斷腰骨的力道，將一切發洩其上，結帶來了撕裂般的疼痛，卡死孩子的體內，精液澆灌的噴灑。  
一個omega躺倒alpha面前只有一個意思，那就是來上我。  
  
鎖死的射精階段會持續十來分鐘無法分開，強勁的沖刷使艾倫哭泣，利威爾還抱緊他、吻著他，沒有再離去。  
安靜深刻的擁抱之後，除了那些穢語彼此沒想搭話，利威爾的眼睛只是靜靜倒映著他的瞳色。  
結消下去，輕輕地順著退出，雙腿幾乎是整個平攤開來，讓粉穴完全暴露在他的視線之下，乳白色的稠液慢慢從穴蕾泌出，沿著臀縫溢流、斑斑點點。

「有避孕劑嗎？」想起來，離開四年，艾倫現在的歲數？……身體足夠成熟了，不做點處理的話。

「不用，我不會懷孕。」他將手臂覆上自己的眼部，深深吸了一口氣，胸膛驟然隆起，又淺淺的平復下去「我早挖除了隱子宮。」

淡漠的人終於有了動搖，利威爾微啟著口，掐在大腿的力道鬆了。

「我是你帶大的你清楚我的性子，我痛恨無能的人，包括自己，倘若總有一天會懷孕，我願意懷上利威爾先生的孩子。」

＂你是黑幫裡閃耀的一顆新星，我的存在會拖累你、摧毀你，我不想傷害你，所以才離開。＂

「可是你離開了我，消失了四年，你知道，能力出眾者還是會淪為生產的工具，所以在那之前，我只好直接扼殺了我們作為一般伴侶，幸福的未來的可能性。」

＂可是你沒真正替我想過。＂

「什麼策略聯姻狗屁倒灶的東西，都不會跟我有關係。」

淚水靜靜的湧現，溢出了眼眶，承受強硬拆分都還未讓他如此悲慟過，他抱緊艾倫，抱緊他的omega，他以為離他而去是最好的方式，誰知到頭來終究讓他受苦。

「…我做了什麼？」

「你殺了我。」能被珍愛很幸福，可是他們的野性本能本就需原欲和廝守才能完整，早就知道你的心意所以才會希望放縱點、任性點也無所謂，然而你這天殺的竟然離開了我。你太傻，害怕碰碎卻反倒傷了彼此。

「我們都付出了代價。」他敞開雙臂平躺仰望天花板，然後輕輕將手放上利威爾的肩胛才發現自己會顫抖。

「要是當時有了孩子，我把消息放出去我賭你有一定機率回來，然而你都將我標記了我還沒懷上，所謂命運也就如此而已了……」他摸著利威爾眼上那道疤痕，他記得它們原本不是那麼猙獰，一定是受不了了去刨開、撕裂它紓解了吧「其實現在要離開我也無法阻止你，我手上根本沒有能夠綁住你的東西。」

聞言，利威爾撐起身脫離了艾倫的圈制……

他背過身壓低頭部，將自己那布著醜陋疤痕的脖頸對著艾倫「怎麼沒有，這裡不就還有一個嗎？」

他不會不懂那意味著什麼，眼淚成為一顆顆水珠沿著他的眼角滾落，綴在頭髮上、綴在男人心上，傷痛終於撫平、風暴終於止息，沒有一秒的遲疑，他撲上前，狠戾將那個地方撕咬出血、皮肉崩解，侵入的不是信息素而是這些年的思慕。

＊＊＊

列隊裡有個熟，卻又不熟的面孔。  
護衛隊帕拉迪除了老成員及幹部外也加入了不少年輕新血，知悉男人來頭的無一不是敬畏，唯獨一人不樂見。  
弗洛克瞧不起，腺體毀損的alpha等同一個陽痿、廢了的男性，這個傷害當家的傢伙憑什麼回來後又能待在同為左右手的位子與他平起平坐？！  
不過任他再怎麼暗自腹誹，也明白不可能撼動他的地位，就如艾倫所說，除非有能力殺了利威爾。那個有帕拉迪的帶刀惡魔名號的他。

利威爾是在躲避過程中找了黑市醫生動的手術，自然沒有良善處理，開過的地方內部有些化膿，是艾倫親自操刀重新清除了一遍，畢竟耶格爾氏為醫生世家，艾爾迪亞的老大不負其威信。  
而對外，利威爾身負罪刑這件事，現在艾倫˙耶格爾才是當家，自然是隨他高興給人加諸罪行，或是特赦。

透過樹梢的微光下，少年枕在男人腿上小眠，直到幾下敲門聲，外頭下屬只開了一點縫通知前去集會。發覺等候的人依舊不死心站在門口盡忠職守，他才不願的起身，手拂上那個蒙上眼罩、雙手手腕被鏈著的人，耽溺他的肌膚、他的體溫，親吻他的臉頰後才滿意的欲要動身前往，人被牽了條鎖鏈跟在後頭，伴侶的身姿耐人尋味。

日子枯燥乏味，有時能夠在幾小時內結束，有時晃眼夜半中天，一身黑西服的他，坐在床邊給人脫下鞋襪，露出纖白的足踝，旁邊有襪子勒出來的印和鞋邊擦出的紅痕，接著他的腳心脫離男人的掌握，踩上肩將人壓低身姿，接著以足背抬起男人的下頷。

共舞嗎？我的alpha。


End file.
